The Hitman's Savior
by MexicAmerichick6
Summary: Viktor, an assassin, has been captured. Bounty Hunter Christophe must rescue him. A tale about how these two met and have a strange friendship. Rated M for past copulation, drinking, and language.


_I've kinda had this in my head for a longass while, so this could explain how Assassin Vitya and Bounty Hunter Chris met. If you've read 'Blackbird's Song' you know where I'm getting at._

 _Enjoy! And please **do not** perform what you see here!_

* * *

He was walking down the sidewalk, his boots lightly touching the concrete. He moved his legs left and right and spun around twice, keeping a large smile on his face. He sang the beginning lyrics to the song 'Milkshake' lifting a dark magenta colored bottle in the air. He shook it to and fro harshly, letting the liquor inside swish as small droplets erupted from the bottle.

Viktor chuckled, dipping the tip of the bottle into his mouth, letting the liquor flood his mouth and drench his tongue with it. Viktor hiccupped, giggling. He spun around again, his ponytail swishing in the air.

He passed by an alley that led to another street. As the snow fell, there were three figures on the other side talking and then another second later, laughing. The first person had a beige coat with blonde hair and brown eyes; the second person had brown hair and green eyes wearing a dark blue coat; the last person had black hair and gray eyes and a gray coat on his shoulders.

The young man in the middle rubbed his nose. Damn, he knew it would be red once he got back up in the morning. The young man would have agreed with the man on his left about something, but his eyes caught something in the distance.

Petenka's head stood straight up, staring intently. His green eyes shook massively as if a needle was about to be inserted into them. His chest tightened, as he exhaled harshly. He saw long streaks of silver fly up in the air, as the person with a bottle took a sip for the second time. Petenka recognized him.

* * *

" _Mmmmm…." moaned a teenager, as the springs under sheets were being pressed on. A pair of nude legs was standing on those, bluish-lavender, sheets, as arms were around another boy's naked shoulders. The sounds of bare lips smacking radiated through the country club hotel room. Petenka grabbed a fistful of long, silver hair as if it were a chain of gold. Petenka was smiling under the kiss, feeling his lower pole grow hard like a stone. His premature abs rubbed against the younger boy's, as he had his own arms over his bare bottom. Petenka's brows went up twice, just taking him in. The older boy sat on the bed. Not wanting the younger boy to leave, he wrapped his legs around his._

 _Viktor's eyes opened, and Petenka rolled him over. Viktor landed on his back as green eyes stared down at him. Viktor looked surprised at first, wanting to know why he did that, but he smiled._

 _He giggled, his sixteen-year-old eyes staring at his lover for the night. His silver hair was spilled all over the bed, appearing as if a puddle was under his head. "Wow… You really know how to cheer up someone now do you?" he inquired him._

 _Petenka smiled. This was the first time he ever touched someone, he ever touched kissed someone, he ever made love to someone._

 _Even though Viktor was not the girl he had a crush on, Petenka had to admit, his lips were softer than the whitest pillows in the sky. The older boy ran his bare hands over the boy's creamy chest, emitting a few groans of pleasure from him. Petenka's green gems pulsated with pure joy, light coming from them. He stared Viktor down as if he were a meal, laughing lightly. He wanted Viktor here. He wanted Viktor now. He kissed his left knuckle._

" _If you want to go further I suggest you put your gloves on…" Viktor salaciously purred. He winked at him, his lashes touching each other._

"…you okay?" his friend poked his arm, out of concern. His leather-clad finger poked him again.

Petenka double-took, looking at his friend. "What?"

"You looked kinda troubled, something on your mind?" he asked Petenka. The said man's blood boiled. He pointed right at Viktor, who had his knees on the ground. He growled with such rage.

"There, that's the bitch that murdered my cousin!" Petenka told. His two friends looked to where he was looking, and the blonde looked puzzled. The blonde had his hands in his pockets as the snow fell on his shoulders.

"Are you serious?" The blonde, Rurik, asked. He looked at Viktor's silver hair and thought how silver it looked. It was more silver than his mother's dining set.

"Yeah, he is!" Petenka told them as if he were tattle-telling about someone to his teacher. He told his friends what happened.

* * *

 _Petenka was lying on his stomach, as the sheets covered his lower side. He had his arms under his head as if he were tanning under the sun. He moaned as his eyes were shut. His eyes fluttered opened and ran his nose over his skin. Around the same time that his eyes opened, he heard a female scream from down the hall. The nineteen-year-old sat straight up, pulling the sheets off his chest. Before he could go out the door to investigate, he looked at himself and saw that he was naked. He shrieked himself, looking for his clothes. He found his pants and underwear, placed them on, and ran out the door._

 _His bare feet ran down the green carpeted floors, finding a door where a whole cluster of family members was. There, at the front of the door were his younger cousins Petrov and Anya, and his aunt Pavlya looking at what was on the bed. Petenka asked them what the matter as Aunt Pavlya was choking on her tears._

" _H-He's dead…!" the woman cried, pointing to her eldest son. Petenka looked at the bed and saw that she was not lying. Petenka ran into the room and he felt like he wanted to puke._

 _Semyon was a man with dark brown hair and green eyes like Petenka's; he still would've had those special gems, if his throat was not torn in half like a baguette. His eyes were pure white cream, staring at the ceiling as his arms were extended on the sheets._

" _Dear god…" Petenka stuttered, his mouth being pulled down to the floor._

 _The nineteen-year-old covered his mouth with his arm, running out of the room. His other arm swung in the air as his bare feet made loud sounds on the carpet. He went to one of the windows and his eyes caught a large black vehicle moving to the gates of the country club. Running to it was Viktor, as his silver hair flew in the air. He was shirtless and was wearing only his waiter slacks, as a long, black hilted dagger was in his hand. He opened the door to the car and hopped in, closing it behind him._

 _Petenka could've sworn he heard Viktor tell something to someone, perhaps the driver, as they were close to the gate. Petenka called out to this rest of his family, but the car left the club, leaving the family reunion behind. Aunts, uncles, in-laws came running, just as late as Petenka called._

 _But he was still able to explain what happened._

" _Some guy with silver hair did this! He left in a black car!" he told._

 _But no clues to the silver-haired menace were ever found. From as far as whom he was, who his parents were or pieces of his hair, since it was long, or fingerprints on Semyon._

* * *

Until now.

"What should you do then?" Rurik asked Petenka. "Should we call the police?"

"No," Petenka said in a deathly quiet tone. Even though Semyon was a policeman, his fellow officers would love to get back at Viktor, it was personal with Petenka. He looked up to Semyon; not only that, when Petenka was supposed to be just messing around heavily with the boy, Viktor played with him instead.

"Let's get him!" Petenka cried.

The three men walked to where Viktor was, with the black haired man clasping his hands together. Viktor was wobbly standing up, wanting to go back to his apartment when the three men approached him. The young assassin's eyes looked at them, and he hiccupped, saying, "Well who are you people…?" he took a swig of his bottle, but the black haired man, Motka slapped it out of his hand.

Viktor's eyes snapped, heat brewing in them as he looked at him. Oh, he did not just do that. Viktor pulled out his black hilted dagger and slashed it at them. Viktor gave another hiccup, his face looking red after how much he drank.

Motka took two steps back, and when Viktor's knife was gone he pushed him back. Viktor cried out, still holding his knife. Petenka walked over to him and immediately he felt as if he were nineteen years old again, only he wouldn't be played again.

Viktor raised a brow, looking at him. "Oh, I remember you… you're the one I lost my virginity to!" he said, pointing his finger up.

Petenka grabbed his neck, telling him, "Shut your mouth you fucking slut!"

"Uh oh, that's not very nice to say," he told him, grabbing his wrist, twisting it harshly. Petenka groaned. Rurik came over and covered his mouth.

"What do you want to do with him?" Rurik asked Petenka. Viktor pulled up his knife and nicked Rurik's arm.

Rurik cried out. "HELL!" he cried, looking at his arm. It was bleeding as a long gash existed on his underside of his arm.

Petenka grabbed the knife from Viktor's hand and placed it in his pocket. He placed his foot on Viktor's chest. He had an idea in his head. Petenka licked his lip, saying, "Quick, both of you guys grab his arms." as Viktor hiccupped. Viktor kicked Petenka away, making him get his foot off. The young assassin rolled away, wanting to get away. Motka ran and picked up the bottle that he swatted away. Petenka ran up to Viktor and tackled him, making Viktor slap him and headbutt him. Petenka groaned, feeling the blood fall.

He pulled Viktor up, but the assassin placed his hands around his neck, grabbing it. Petenka punched him. Viktor kicked his crotch. Rurik took both of Viktor's hands but Viktor back kicked him, sending him to the ground. Motka, though, would succeed. The dark haired man lifted the bottle up and with no cry, the man collided it with his head.

Several pieces of glass and drops of liquid flew around Viktor's head, over his long, silver hair. The young assassin gasped, feeling the liquor run through his hair. Before he could even fall into darkness, he gave Motka one slap for touching him. Motka thought it was completely worth it, not caring about the contact as his swiped his finger across his face as if a dust speck was on it.

Viktor's head fell, insinuating that he was out cold.

The three men lifted him up over their heads and left.

The small hideout had gray walls with a few maps posted on the walls. The three men stepped back, looking at their work. The assassin was sitting on a steel gray chair, with his head down. Viktor had his hands tied behind his back with cream-colored rope. Five lines were around his wrists as his left and right ankles were tied down to their respective legs on the chair with black zip ties. Two other zip ties, longer and wider, were around his chest, to keep him from pushing his chest to break himself free.

"Got him now," Petenka stated. All the three men needed to do now was figure out what to do with him.

* * *

A furious wave of crying out radiated from Josef Karpisek's phone, as the bald man held it to his face. His office walls were made of glass, with water and all sorts of fish swimming around, making it seem he was standing a miniature aquarium.

"How come you can't get anyone of your troops to get him?" Karpisek told his old companion. "You're like the capo to the Bratva!"

There came a response. "Oh, I see…." Karpisek said. The man said next, "Well then, I'll send one of mine to go rescue him. Who is he?" Karpisek asked. "Oh, one of my old workers' nephew."

There was one last response. "Alright, we'll talk later, goodbye." Karpisek ended the call. With a smirk, Karpisek dialed a new number on his phone. It sounded for two short seconds when a sultry voice came from the other end.

"Hello?"

"Christophe… I'm calling to give you your first mission as a bounty hunter. I need you to capture some kidnappers and save someone."

* * *

 _Viktor made love with someone before? And at sixteen? It counts for this bad thing I don't want to say but Vitya spilled blood, and NO ONE TELL YUURI!_

 _Review and let me know you think!_

 _MA6._


End file.
